Yuki
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Yaoi]Shuichi, después de unas semanas fantásticas, se da cuenta que Yuki sólo pretendía...


Los invito a participar de la premiación "HdY" a fics yaoi, para conocer las bases y requisitos les invito a revisar mi profile.

Este oneshot es participante de la premiación antes mencionada

Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation. Muchas gracias por leer.

"Yuki"

Habían pasado unas semanas tranquilas en su apartamento, y cada quien con sus propias ocupaciones pero compartían en las noches lo que habían hecho durante el día, Yuki parecía una persona totalmente diferente, como si la promesa de que todo cambiaría fuese a durar por siempre entre ellos…

De buenas a primeras esa mañana el Yuki de siempre había vuelto… frío, distante, despreocupado por lo que Shuichi pudiese estar pensando o sintiendo…

  
.:. You only see what your eyes want to see   
How can life be what you want it to be   
You're frozen   
When your heart's not open .:.

  


_  
_

_ 'Siempre has sido frío conmigo, esa implacable personalidad tuya me impactó desde el primer momento en que te ví, tu mirada… esa mirada tuya me dejó fuera de mí, lograste que cambiara parte de mí, he tenido que forzarte para que me abras parte de ti… siempre estas inmerso en tus remordimientos, en tu dolor, el cual también me lastima a mí y pareces no darte cuenta…'_

-Yuki, hoy tengo que ir al estudio de grabación y… ¡En la noche saldré en un programa de televisión!- gritaba entusiasmado Shuichi desde la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Eiri quien caminaba por el pasillo sin prestar atención de lo que se le avisaba.

-Felicidades, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo en tono frío y tajante el escritor de novelas románticas a su amante quien se quedó como congelado por la respuesta.

  
.:. You're so consumed with how much you get   
You waste your time with hate and regret   
You're broken   
When your heart's not open .:.

_'Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto… los últimos meses había sido tan diferente, dijo que todo cambiaría, no debí creerle…'_

-Ya me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer fuera, adiós…- Yuki salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás azotando la puerta como solía hacerlo para alejar a Shuichi.

Shuichi tomó su mochila y emprendió su camino a la disquera para reunirse con K-san y sus compañeros de banda quienes ya aguardaban por él…

-¡Por fin llegas!- dijo K-san en tono burlón –Seguro pasaste muy buen fin de semana con Yuki-san-

-No…- suspiró Shuichi con un dejo de tristeza marcado en su rostro siempre alegre, bueno, siempre que Yuki no le hiciese sentir mal…

-¿Ocurre algo con Yuki-san?- preguntó preocupado Hiro mientras daba ligeras palmadas sobre el hombro del vocalista de Bad Luck…

-Lo de siempre, su frialdad de nuevo…- respondió pensativo Shuichi ante la mirada preocupada de Hiro, K-san y Fujisaki quienes se miraron unos a otros sin emitir una sola palabra hasta que Shuichi levantó la mirada triunfante…

-¡No voy a perderlo!- gritó levantando su mano y su mirada de forma triunfal –Voy a hacer que vuela a ser como había estado siendo conmigo…- rió finalmente con expresión conspiradora

-Debes estar bromeando Shindou-san- dijo Fujisaki en tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas Fujisaki?- preguntó Shuichi incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

-Yuki-san siempre ha sido así, no porque por unas semanas haya sido diferente quiere decir que él sea de esa forma, él es frío naturalmente- explicó Fujisaki ante una mirada preocupada de Hiro y K-san quienes no dejaban de mirar a Shuichi y sus cambios de expresión que pasaban de la euforia total a la tristeza de nuevo…

-Tienes razón…- musitó tristemente –No puedo derretir su corazón…-

-No lo sabes sino lo intentas Shuichi- dijo pensativo K-san para animarle ante una mirada de hartazgo de Fujisaki.

-Fujisaki tiene razón K-san, él siempre ha sido así ya hasta debería estar acostumbrado- se quejó Shuichi mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón con desgane.

-Nunca te has dado por vencido ¿O sí?- dijo finalmente Hiro entendiendo lo que K-san buscaba, Fujisaki se sentó del otro lado del estudio observando sin comprender el por qué estaba animándolo con eso…

-No Hiro… pero esta vez creo que es cierto, me lastima su actitud, sé que oculta muchas cosas y no quiere hacerme parte de ellas… está inmerso en sus pensamientos… en su dolor…- explicó tristemente Shuichi mientras se levantaba nuevamente del sofá –Tenemos trabajo que hacer hoy, ya veré que haré con lo de Yuki- resolvió finalmente ante la preocupación e sus compañeros.

.:. if I could melt your heart   
we'd never be apart   
give yourself to me   
you hold the key .:.

Grabaron las nuevas canciones que Shuichi había escrito durante sus semanas de ensueño, aquellas semanas que tanto le habían motivado parecían un espejismo ahora… en la noche participaron en el programa musical de televisión, Shuichi estaba cantando como pocas veces lo hacía aunque había momentos en que parecía distante… desganado…

  
_ 'Si tan sólo pudiese lograr que me contara todo… saber que le importo, que me quiere, que me necesita como yo a él…'_

Llegó finalmente al apartamento donde Yuki le esperaba sentado frente a su computadora, parecía muy ocupado como para iniciar una discusión más, pero Shuichi quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si podían llegar a un punto medio…

-Yuki…- musitó Shuichi desde el umbral de la puerta –podemos hablar un momento…- pidió tímidamente ante la extrañeza de Eiri por la actitud de su amante…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con fastidio –espero no tarde mucho… estoy ocupado- se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde Shuichi le miraba con tristeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Yuki?... ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?- preguntó finalmente haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba siempre que Yuki se acercaba a él con esa mirada penetrante…

-Tengo trabajo, muchas ocupaciones no tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con preguntas estúpidas como estas…- respondió con hartazgo.

-Todo había estado tan bien… ahora pareciera que estuviste fingiendo las semanas pasadas…- levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaba anegados de lágrimas -¿Acaso soy un estorbo para ti?- preguntó tajantemente, cosa extraña en él…

.:. Now there's no point in placing the blame   
And you should know I suffer the same   
If I lose you   
My heart will be broken .:.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de Shuichi, imaginaba que su actitud en el programa de televisión se debía a cómo se había comportado con él esa mañana, sabía que su amante era muy sensible pero no contempló que una sencilla actitud de una mañana pudiese afectarle tanto…

-Nunca me dices las cosas que sientes, siempre me haces a un lado, siento que no te importo, que no soy más que un estorbo, un inconveniente para ti- explicó entre sollozos el vocalista.

-Eres un estúpido… tú has sido quien ha insistido en esto, yo no he ocultado como soy, y aún así decidiste intentarlo, ahora no vengas con esas estupideces…- dijo molesto, su mirada era aún más penetrante que otras veces, estaba verdaderamente molesto esta vez…

-Tienes razón… yo he sido un total estúpido por ilusionarme en las semanas anteriores y por pensar que en verdad podría derretir tu congelado corazón, que podría hacer esos remordimientos tuyos desaparecer, pero me equivoqué… ya no te haré perder más tu tiempo me voy a dormir– corrió hacia el amplio sofá en la sala de Eiri ante la mirada extrañada del escritor, sabía que sus secretos y remordimientos pasados estaban lastimándolo demasiado pero no quería incluirlo en ellos…

.:. Love is a bird, she needs to fly   
Let all the hurt inside of you die   
You're frozen   
When your heart's not open .:. 

Le escuchaba sollozar mientras permanecía trabajando frente a su computadora, en su mente rondaban sus últimas palabras…

_ '…he sido un total estúpido por ilusionarme en las semanas anteriores y por pensar que en verdad podría derretir tu congelado corazón, que podría hacer esos remordimientos tuyos desaparecer, pero me equivoqué… ya no te haré perder más tu tiempo…'_

Salió de su estudio para dirigirse a donde Shuichi dormía, lloraba entre sueños, era una imagen verdaderamente dolorosa verle así, aunque no lo admitía le gustaba verle entusiasta, con esa estúpida-aniñada forma de ser, su mirada brillante y llena de vida…

_'En qué estoy convirtiéndolo por mi pasado…'_

Por la mañana, Suichi se levantó temprano y salió del apartamento sin emitir sonido alguno, esta vez no hubo un aviso a gritos, o alguna carcajada ruidosa que le interrumpiera mientras trabajaba, sencillamente se había salido, corrió hacia la puerta sólo para verlo entrar al ascensor sin mirar atrás, lucía cansado, triste aún… llevaba su mochila en la espalda, parecía llena esta vez, cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia la estancia de su apartamento para encontrarse con que Shuichi había llevado consigo la mayoría de sus cosas, sólo había dejado olvidada su taza en la mesilla de la sala…   
Shuichi salió del edificio con la idea de no volver a hacer perder su tiempo a Yuki…

_'No pude lograrlo, Fujisaki tenía razón… creo que esta vez me iré definitivamente a casa… y pensar que quizás pude lograr que Yuki dejara ese dolor morir…'_

  
.:. If I could melt your heart .:. 

FIN


End file.
